Chemical Response
by Nova of Mink
Summary: Raven comes to Nightwing's aid, but who is going to need help the most? PWP / Lime


Chemical Response

by Nova

* * *

Raven teleported to the park as soon as she received the summons. The night made it difficult to see, but darkness held no fear for her. Somewhere out there was her teammate and she would find him. The hedges and trees were overgrown. Vines made tangled webs among the branches. The grass was a carpet of flowers that had no place in this mid-fall weather. Carefully she searched the open area, nothing. She moved toward the woods, then she could feel him. Rolling out of control emotions leading somewhere among the trees. Something must be wrong if he were in such turmoil.

Moving more quickly she followed the emotions. As she stepped between trees, she could sense fear, panic, anger, confusion and laying under it all lust. There really wasn't anything surprising in that. People would be shocked to know how often that emotion surfaced. Just walking down the street with any member of the Titans and she would feel it rolling off passersby. On her own, she generated more fear than arousal, but it was still very much apart of everyone.

Then she found him, sitting with his back against a tree. His head was bowed toward his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. The sound of his rasping labored breathing was the only sound in the night.

"Richard," she called softly, not wanting to surprise him by just appearing. Most of her team had complained about that.

Nightwing's head snapped up, "Raven."

She felt happiness and fear spike to the surface.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Tim contacted me. Said he was taking Poison Ivy into custody, but you might need help."

"She sprayed me with something." he shook his head. "I don't know what it was supposed to do, but she seemed disappointed in my reaction." He took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the tree. "I kept it together long enough to subdue her, but now I can't seem to focus."

Raven nodded, but she doubted he saw her in the low light. "Perhaps I can heal that for you."

She stepped toward him, but he held up a hand. His emotional turmoil spiked, "Wait, I don't know if it is safe for you to touch me."

She took another step forward. "Why?" He pushed back against the tree as if trying to get as much distance between them as possible. She smothered her disappointment at his withdrawal.

"I don't know if I can control myself." Fear and lust rolled off him, making her catch her breath.

"Richard," Raven said soothingly. "Let me teleport you to your apartment. It will only take a moment and then we can decide what to do from there."

"You are going to have to touch me for that won't you?" he asked. Excitement and arousal drowned out the fear.

Raven fought to keep her own emotions in check. Dick's reactions were feeding her own. She tried to remember to breath. This was her friend. He had been her leader for years. Her best friend was still in love with him. That secret desire buried deep inside, needed to stay there. If anything happened, he would regret it when he was well. Then blame himself for not being strong enough. She had to be strong enough for both of them. Controlling emotions was once her best skill. She had become a bit lazy since Trigon was no longer a strong threat, but now Richard needed her.

"Yes, just take my hand for a second and it will all be over." She reached her hand out toward him.

He didn't take it. He stared at it. Fear again rose to the surface. It saddened her that he was afraid. With the exception of Starfire all her friends feared her on one level or another. Even Garfield, he had said he wanted a relationship, but in the end it had been too hard to balance the love and fear. She couldn't be trusted and he needed to trust someone completely. Garfield would never completely recover from Terra. Raven understood, so she let him go. She wasn't what he needed.

Nightwing pushed himself up into a standing position, leaning heavily against the tree. Slowly, his hand shaking a bit, he reached out and took her gloved hand in his.

The contact burned her skin. Heat rushed up her arm and left her tingling. Now that they were in contact his lust hit her like a hammer. It took everything she had to keep herself from falling apart. Luckily, teleporting was as natural as breathing and it didn't take much of her brain to perform.

Instantly, they were standing in Dick's apartment. The foyer surrounded them with two walls and a door nearby, plenty of surfaces if he needed support.

She took a breath trying to calm herself, quickly she pulled her hand away. "Now let me-"

Raven found her self shoved against the wall behind her and Richard pressed flush against her. She could feel every hard muscle and the hot aroused length of him. "You shouldn't have touched me," he growled, taking her face in both his hands. His mouth came down on her hard. He took advantage of her involuntary gasp and plunge his tongue inside.

Raven was overwhelmed.

Richard's kiss was hot and intense. The kisses she had shared with Garfield had been sweet and gentle. They hadn't prepared her for this wild wet consuming passion. She didn't know how to resist the searing contact, so she stopped trying. His arousal rolled over her in waves and she absorbed it into herself. Her body throbbed, blood pounded in her ears, and her skin burned where he touched.

Her communicator beeped.

Dick ignored it. His hands went down her body, brushing along side of her breast, to wrap around her waist. He pulled her tighter against his body. Slanted his head to the side he deepened the kiss, plundering her mouth.

Again the communicator beeped.

With a shaking hand Raven was able to reach up and touch it.

"Raven," came Tim's voice. "We ran a quick analysis on the poison that Ivy used on Nightwing. It appears to be some kind of aphrodisiac. You might need some backup, do you want me to call Cyborg?"

Dick pulled back and rasped "No," before shutting off the communicator. He removed it from her cloak and tossed it across the room.

"Richard," Raven's voice came out a lot shakier than she liked. "Let me bring Starfire, she is more equipped to deal with these emotions."

His hands were moving. Sliding across her body, leaving tingling trails in their wake. "I don't want Starfire."

Irritation helped her gain some of her control back. "You can't lie to me Richard. I was there." They had no idea how it had tormented her to be trapped in the same building with the lovers. "I felt it."

"I don't want her now," he cupped her ass holding her flush against him as he ground himself against the soft flesh of her belly. "What do you feel now?"

His desire was a scalding thing and it was burning her up. She gasped, "Richard-" he didn't let her continue. His mouth was on her and she was drowning.

The blistering need inside him was breaking open that secret desire buried deep within her. Being assaulted from inside and out, she didn't know how she was going to resist. Somehow, she had to find the strength to deny herself, to not give in to what she had wanted for so long. She needed to stop this, he was drugged and not truly responsible for his actions. Her hands came up and settled on his chest. His heart raced under her palm and he groaned against her lips. She sent her powers into him, draining out the poison.

Nightwing's body began to relax, his movements softer. The pressure eased, his fingers massaged sending tingles up her back. Gently one hand slid up her body, sweeping over a breast, to cup her chin and cheek. He pulled back looking into her face.

She gave as passive an expression as she was capable. As if they were not pressed intimately together. "I've removed the drug from your system, you should be fine now."

Richard gave a deep chuckle. She felt it vibrate through her body. "I have news for you Raven." He reached up and grasped the edge of his mask.

No, she thought, no please, don't do it.

The mask came free and fell to the floor. Those amazing blue eyes drove straight into her heart. "It is going to take a lot more than that, to stop me from wanting you."

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_I feel like laughing evilly "Mwahahaha."_

_It may seem like I am leaving you a cliff hanger, but the problem is, I have trouble writing love scenes. For the scene above, I had all the dialogue and basic action. The physical & emotional interplay was much more difficult. Believe me, I want to write it. I just don't know if I can._


End file.
